


【貂绒】Burning

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【貂绒】Burning

“哥一直都没有把我当回事吧，这些年来。”  
刚刚跑步来到公司的李泰容浑身被汗浸得湿透，扶着膝盖大口喘着气，勉强抬起头，从被汗湿的刘海里看着金道英。  
穿着简单的衬衫长裤的人走上前来，把他挡在阴影里。  
“就算以前我对哥做了那样的事，也是一样的吧。”  
他看着那双眼睛，咽喉仿佛被一双手扼住，几近窒息。

金东营说这个是他准备给一个重要的人的礼物。  
青涩少年的年纪，对于熟识的人只会更加难以坦诚赞扬。  
“这个是你要送的东西？”李泰容看着金东营写着谱子和歌词的本子，“你要追的姑娘一定会用一桶水把你爱的火苗浇熄灭。”  
“谁说我要送姑娘了？”金东营把本子抢回手里藏到背后去，“送给一个能懂的人。”  
“除了我还有谁能懂这个，”李泰容把书包一下背到肩上，身上宽大的黑色背心随着动作晃荡，“难道你还追我吗？”  
“就是追你啊。”  
李泰容要往练习室外迈的脚步停了下来。  
“就是送给你的。我喜欢哥。”金东营的声音从背后传过来。李泰容的耳朵里嗡嗡响，也许这不是金东营在说话，他想着。  
“早点回宿舍，得排队洗澡呢。”李泰容讪讪地拉开门，突然被一把拽了回去，门在面前被“砰”地一下用力关上。  
“我说真的。”  
金东营的手就按在门把上，那双眼睛紧紧盯着李泰容，“你明明知道，但你就是连承认都不想承认。”  
“我要做什么你才能面对这个现实呢？被自己当成弟弟一样的同伴甚至未来的队友，当成gay喜欢的这件事。”  
李泰容的脚步随着金东营的逼近而往后退，直到他的脊背撞在练习室的镜子上，那面他们一起盯着看了成千上万遍的镜子，他们从这里面观察自己，同时窥探对方。  
“那我就做得更明显一点吧。”金东营的手拉扯着黑色背心的下摆往上提，“反正你也喜欢我，不是吗？”  
李泰容的惊呼被堵在嘴里，辩解的话却堵在喉咙里。那双手现在毫无顾忌地揉着他的身体，在乳头被把玩时他从强吻的间隙里急促地呼吸，双手紧紧抓住那双手臂，却失去了扯开的力气。  
书包被丢到一边，李泰容软了腰贴着镜子往下滑，一屁股坐到地上时整个人被金东营圈了起来，柔软的肚皮袒露出来，裤子被往下扯的时候李泰容终于伸手去推开金东营，闭着眼却突然在推搡中听见金东营极小声的一声痛呼。  
“怎么了？”裤子还攥在金东营手里，李泰容只管着慌忙去看自己是不是伤到了金东营，最后在耳边找到被自己划破的一缕血痕。  
“对不起，我……”李泰容的指腹贴着金东营的耳廓，血痕的附近开始发红发肿，如果因为这样破相了的话……  
“没事的。不会留疤的。”金东营拉开他的手，“还继续吗？”  
“啊？”  
仿佛在说我可以强奸你吗。  
李泰容的喉结滚动两下。  
接下来的亲吻落在他的后颈和肩背——他被金东营翻了个身，头抵着镜面跪在地上，用作练习服的丑裤子被扯到膝盖上方，他只穿着内裤露出大腿的模样映在镜子里，反倒像是个真正的变态。  
“太突然了，没有带着润滑的东西。”金东营像是在安慰他一样亲了亲他的耳朵，“哥忍耐一下。”  
还粘着干了的汗水的大腿内侧硬生生塞进了什么东西，李泰容下意识看了眼镜子，金东营正压着他的大腿夹紧，从腿间隐约可见男性象征的顶端。  
那双手移到他的腰侧掐住，李泰容却更加并紧了双腿。  
身后的力量一次次顶撞着臀部，阴茎隔着内裤摩擦着会阴，撞得狠了还能从镜子里见到他紧紧夹住金东营的渴求表情，以及因为内里的东西勃起而绷得更紧的内裤。  
李泰容喘着气腾出一只手，挑开内裤摸上自己的阴茎，跟着身后的动作自己毫无章法地快速撸动着，原本挡在两人之间的内裤勒在腿根，李泰容的手背不时蹭着金东营因为流出精液而变得粘滑的阴茎，闭起眼睛把松动的双腿又夹紧一些，低声叫着达到了高潮。  
带着腥味的精液射在每天都对着的镜面与地面的缝隙，留下一滩面目可憎的污渍。

“那天之后有想起来过吗？看镜子的时候。”金道英的语气稀松平常，“会想到和我一起高潮的时候吗？”  
“忘了。”  
金道英有些嘲讽地看着李泰容，“是讨厌我还是害怕我？”  
“太久了。”李泰容比想象中要坦然自若许多，“或者，你帮我回想一下？”  
练习室还是惯用的那间，直到现在也还在用。  
李泰容的身体被压迫着蜷缩起来，背抵着冰凉坚硬的镜面，硌得发疼，双腿却努力地打开，让金道英的身体紧紧贴着光裸的大腿内侧挤进来。  
金道英亲吻他的脖颈和耳侧的时候他像猫一样小声哼叫着，胯下不明显地扭动着，内裤包裹着的地方靠蹭着金道英的腹部纾解。  
平日里大家聚集在这里练习的室内，因为仅有的两人紧紧抱着挤在房间一角而显得格外空旷，过分熟悉的角角落落反而让人产生了在队友面前淫荡的错觉。  
“和我接吻……”李泰容低下头捧着金道英的脸，强硬地吻对方的嘴唇，倚靠着镜面的身体向下滑，腰只能半悬空着，姿势更像是主动送上胯给金道英干。  
满足了李泰容的接吻需求，金道英把李泰容的内裤往下扯，露出臀部，手掌覆上去抚摸揉捏。  
“没肉，别摸了……”李泰容急切却无可奈何，抓着金道英的肩膀用了狠劲捏着，对方却不紧不慢地把玩一番他的屁股，才对着该干的地方插进去。  
金道英进来的动作不带停的，李泰容张着嘴仰头看着天花板喘气，还没适应捅在里面的玩意又被拖着往下拉，抬高腰就在他身体里进进出出，顺带着把喉咙里的叫床声也捅出来，在空荡的练习室里刻下多一笔淫糜的记录。  
“哥不是要回忆一下吗？”李泰容顺从地按着金道英的意思跪在镜子面前，腿间的阴茎这时埋在他的身体里，身后的喘息声让他更加清醒地意识到自己在以什么姿态成为使别人愉悦的对象。  
体内的敏感点被用力碾过，李泰容跪着的双腿打着颤，阴茎前端滴滴答答地流出精液来，掉在地板上，金道英在身后推着他往前跪着挪了两下，身体贴在镜面上，双腿被以过分的角度分开来，阴茎往深处插的时候李泰容无法控制地塌下腰，一下坐在金道英大腿上，又把刚抽出去的阴茎吃了进去。  
“不认真一点的话不行啊。”金道英握着他的腰迫使李泰容直起腰贴着镜子。仿佛练习舞蹈时教训人的语气，在这里用上，该翻译成不认真一点被操的话是不行的。  
李泰容咬着嘴唇，乳头在镜面上磨蹭着，阴茎在体内磨蹭着，熟悉的场景映在被情欲蒙住的眼睛里，全都变得晦暗不清。  
金道英没带着安全套，干脆地全射在李泰容身体里，站起身穿上裤子时，李泰容还坐在自己射在地上的狼藉旁边，穴口在缓慢地一点点吐出金道英的精液，他只是半眯着眼睛，看着金道英的视线有些涣散。  
临出门的时候，金道英特意回过头，细心叮嘱李泰容，“哥下次可不要忘了。”  
还坐着不愿意动的李泰容嘟嘟囔囔着，金道英关上门，又折回去听他说什么。  
“要不断重复才能记住的……一两次是不够的。”  
—END—


End file.
